


The Hunted

by SilvioSionis



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvioSionis/pseuds/SilvioSionis
Summary: The hunting scene that was cut out in my post here.https://zsaszattack.tumblr.com/post/617421670930694144/can-we-have-like-just-a-scene-of-zsasz-the-guard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	The Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> Boy do I love writing about feral, animalistic Victor. I hope this is okay? This is my first post on this site. So... Here we go I guess!

“You cannot kill me, I’m worth more than _you._ ” The man scrambling to catch his posture raised his voice, _**“Roman Sionis will fall one day. Maybe not by me alone, but someone will take him down.”**_

Something in Victor _cracked_. His vision became blurred except... _focused._ _Focused on that one man,_ everything else blurred around him. 

His head was pounding. 

_Heart racing._

He knew this feeling, rage _pooled_ in him and he lunged without any thought jumping the man and attacking him. 

Static noise. 

_Static noise._

_S t a t i c n o i s e . . ._

**Something awakened within him.**

**He knew what this was. He let it consume him this time.**

The man suddenly bolted. He ran down the long alleyway trying to escape for his life.

Nothing brought more adrenaline than _this._ The feeling of the hunt. The rush of energy with this knife in his hand. Guns are just one shot and it is done.

_Guns...?_ Not fun. He wanted some fun this time. 

**_Make it worth while._**

Knives are more _personal._ More _close_. More _delicate work._

Breathing _heavily_

_... breathing_ _quietly..._

He finally caught up with him. They couldn't run forever. They stumbled, falling against the side of a building wall to catch their breath. 

_What a fucking idiot._

Thinking they could outrun him? Don’t they realize who he is?

_Walking slow...._

_... and so, so quietly. Not making a sound._

A slow, slight grin spread across his face, he couldn't help himself. This was the _best_ part of the hunt.

The prey looked over their shoulder, he could see his own reflection in their eyes grinning ear to ear. His breathing was deep, steam of his breath was escaping through his clenched teeth into the chilled crisp air of the night.

> _"Please.. I am sorry! I'll make it up to Sionis! Give me one more chance! I didn't mean shit back there! Let's just go back and make another deal!"_

_The rat pleaded..._

_Oh, how the rat begged._

> _"What a pathetic waste of a human life."_ Victor muttered in a low, unsettling grumble.

One swift motion to the throat is all it took to take this weak bastard down. Pathetic. _Absolutely pathetic._

Victor watched the man drop down and felt his hands shaking from excitement. Victor bit down onto his own wrist, carving yet another mark on his own shoulder with the knife he had in his hand. _Another little bird is set free._ This was a ritual he had to do. 

**His ritual.**

Finally drawing his wrist out of his mouth he sighed, getting back into business.

The Boss wanted his head. So his head he was was going to have. 

Victor knelt down, tilting his head at the man's body laying there silently. Victor, taking pride in his catch; took out another knife that was hiding in his sock and flipped the blade out with a quick

_c l i c k._

Grabbing the man's hair, lifting up his head slightly, he looked at the man's face once more.

> _Worth more than me, huh? No one is worth anything when you're dead._

_He proceeded to finish the job. He held the man's head by the hair and found a bag near a dumpster. The luck._

Just another hunting job done. He slide down against the cold bricked building and closed his eyes. The rush was fading. Everything went quiet.

**Black out.**


End file.
